Mowa Kwiatów
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika "The Language of Flowers". Pewien cmentarz, pewna mogiła. Spotkanie na cmentarzu. Hermiona i Zachariasz Smith.


Tłumaczenie  
Autor: Minisinoo  
Tytuł oryginału: **The Language of Flowers**

--

**MOWA KWIATÓW**

Hermiona nigdy, nawet gdy jeszcze oboje uczęszczali do Hogwartu, nie potrafiła zrozumieć Zachariasza Smitha.  
Zupełnie nie pasował do stereotypu poczciwego, lekko traktującego życie Puchona. Z drugiej strony, Ernie Macmillan też do niego nie pasował, ale Ernie... cóż, Ernie mógł się przynajmniej poszczycić wieloma innymi puchońskimi cnotami, takimi jak pracowitość czy lojalność. Natomiast Zachariasza nie dało się rozgryźć. Był kłótliwy, agresywny i skory do bitki, czasami można by pomyśleć, że bardziej niż do Hufflepuffu pasowałby do Gryffindoru lub Ravenclawu.  
Niemniej jednak, od momentu kiedy zdecydował się dołączyć do Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zdążył udowodnić, że potrafi być uparty i zdecydowany i że można na nim polegać. Na początku był wprawdzie nastawiony sceptycznie, ale kiedy już się zaangażował, nie opuścił ani jednego spotkania. I nawet jeśli jakoś szczególnie nie przepadał za Harrym, słuchał go i uczył się od niego, a w późniejszych latach stał się niestrudzonym żołnierzem w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi.

Był dwudziesty czwarty czerwca, od śmierci Voldemorta i końca wojny minęły cztery lata. Hermiona wybrała się na niewielki cmentarz na obrzeżach Ottery-St.-Catchpole, odwiedzić pewną szczególną mogiłę. Spośród wielu miejsc pochówku, na to jedno wciąż powracała, by upewnić się, że na grobie leżą świeże kwiaty. Wiedziała, że _on_ nie ma już żadnych bliskich krewnych, którzy mogliby o to zadbać. W związku z tym zupełnie nie spodziewała się ujrzeć blond głowy Zachariasza Smitha, pochylonej nad tym właśnie grobem. Słysząc jej kroki, odwrócił się.  
- Co ty tu robisz?  
Hermiona uniosła brew.  
- A jak myślisz? - Skoro trzymała w ręku kwiaty, chyba powinno to być oczywiste.  
Smith zerknął na bukiet, potem znów na jej twarz. W końcu odsunął się na bok, pozwalając jej uklęknąć obok granitowej płyty i usunąć stare kwiaty, które - pomimo Zaklęcia Odświeżającego - zaczynały już się zsychać i zastąpić je nowymi. Były to stokrotki o jaskrawożółtych środkach, ale wybrała je nie ze względu na to jak wyglądały, tylko ze względu na ich znaczenie w mowie kwiatów.  
Niewinność.  
Oprócz nich były też rumianki, oznaczające cierpliwość, błękitne dzwonki, reprezentujące skromność, a także olbrzymi słonecznik, symbolizujący lojalność. Jej bukiety były zawsze wyjątkowe, skomponowane specjalnie dla niego. Nigdy nie przynosiła dwa razy takich samych kwiatów.  
Jednak stokrotki - stokrotki przynosiła zawsze.  
- Czy stokrotki nie są trochę... no... zbyt dziewczyńskie?  
Hermiona odwróciła głowę i, mrużąc oczy z powodu blasku słońca, spojrzała na Zachariasza. Nie była w stanie dostrzec więcej szczegółów poza ciemnym zarysem jego sylwetki.  
- Stokrotki oznaczają niewinność.  
Zachariasz prychnął. Ignorując jego rozbawienie, wskazała na pozostałe kwiaty, wyjaśniając ich znaczenie:  
- Cierpliwość, skromność, lojalność.  
Jego kwaśny humor nagle się ulotnił.  
- Lojalność... taak. Tak, to do niego pasuje. Odwaga też. Zapomniałaś o tym.  
- Za każdym razem przynoszę inne kwiaty. Odwagę symbolizuje czarna topola. Była już kiedyś w bukiecie.  
Nieoczekiwanie Zachariasz ukląkł obok niej, z nieobecną miną wyrywając trawki wyrastające po bokach bladoszarego marmuru z przytwierdzoną pośrodku tabliczką z brązu z napisem: **Cedrik G. C. Diggory**. Następnie oczyścił z chwastów mogiły po obu stronach - groby rodziców Cedrika, zabitych w czasie wojny. Nie odzywał się więcej ale Hermiona nie musiała pytać dlaczego przyszedł na cmentarz akurat tego dnia - w rocznicę śmierci Cedrika - natomiast zastanawiała się co właściwie tam robił.  
- Dobrze go znałeś?  
Przez długą chwilę Zachariasz nie odpowiadał. Blond grzywka opadła mu na czoło, niemal zasłaniając oczy.  
- Nie wiem - przyznał w końcu. - Tak. Nie. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle ktoś naprawdę go _znał_. Zabawne, prawda? Wszyscy go znali, to jest, wiedzieli kim był. A on był zawsze miły, przyjacielski...  
- ...Popularny - zgodziła się z nim.  
Zachariasz prychnął ponownie:  
- Taa, popularny. I nigdy nie wiedział co z tym fantem zrobić. Myślę, że to lubił - no bo szczerze, kto by nie lubił? Możemy sobie powtarzać, że nie, nam by się to nie podobało, ale sorry? Myślę, że tak naprawdę każdy by tego chciał. No więc lubił być podziwiany, ale nie był za bardzo pewny co z tym dalej zrobić, nie był pewny, czy na to zasłużył i to go peszyło. Chyba częścią jego uroku było właśnie to, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że go posiada. Nie pozwolił, by popularność uderzyła mu do głowy i nie stał się zarozumiałym dupkiem - w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych.  
Twarz Hermiony pociemniała.  
- Harry nie jest dupkiem.  
- Nie miałem na myśli Pottera, Granger. Mówiłem tak ogólnie. - Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią. - To dlaczego właściwie tu jesteś? Nie byłaś przyjaciółką Diggory'ego.

Zmarszczyła brwi i podrapała się po nosie.  
- Ponieważ był pierwszy.  
- Jak to: pierwszy? - zapytał Zachariasz swoim tradycyjnie zaczepnym tonem.  
- Pierwszą znaną mi osobą, która zginęła. To prawda, nie znałam go dobrze, kilka razy tylko rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę w bibliotece, tego roku gdy to się stało i nawet nie wiem czy znał moje imię. Ale był pierwszą osobą w moim wieku, z którą rozmawiałam, która została zabita. Nie widziałam jak to się stało, ale widziałam potem jego ciało. To było takie dziwne, takie _szokujące_. Cały czas myślałam, że zaraz podniesie się z ziemi i powie, że to tylko taki żart, bo on, no wiesz, bo on _nie mógł_ być martwy. To znaczy, wiem, że nie wyglądał jakby spał czy coś takiego. Wyglądał na _martwego_. Martwi ludzie wyglądają właśnie tak, martwo. Ale to wszystko było takie nagłe a potem po prostu wygonili nas wszystkich ze stadionu, ja miałam na głowie Harry'ego i... no cóż, w końcu nawet nie poszłam na pogrzeb, chociaż Weasleyowie tam byli. Ale od czasu do czasu myślałam o nim. Jak w jednej chwili był cały zdenerwowany, a zarazem podekscytowany czekającym go zadaniem, a w następnej... po prostu... nieżywy. W dodatku to zupełnie nie miało sensu. Przecież to nie na niego Voldemort tak się zawziął...  
Zachariasz nie wzdrygnął się, słysząc jak wymawia to imię. Po prostu słuchał.  
- To było takie _przypadkowe_. To właśnie tego dnia, a w zasadzie nocy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że każdy z nas może umrzeć. Zastanawiałam się co on, co Cedrik sobie myślał, wtedy, na końcu. Czy rozumiał co się dzieje? Bał się? Był zły, że ma umrzeć w taki sposób?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Po wojnie dowiedziałam się, że jego rodzice też zostali zabici, więc zapytałam, gdzie zostali pochowani i przyjechałam tutaj. Nikt nie zajmował się tym grobem i wydało mi się to w jakiś sposób niewłaściwe. Dlatego zaczęłam przychodzić tu z kwiatami.  
Ponownie odwracając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, zapytała:  
- A co z tobą? Powiedziałeś, że też nie znałeś go dobrze.

Przez długi czas Zachariasz nie odpowiadał. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle to zrobi. W końcu mruknął:  
- Cedrik pokazał mi, co to znaczy być w Hufflepuffie.  
To ją zaciekawiło.  
- Tak? W jaki sposób?  
Zachariasz przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.  
- Kiedy byłem na drugim roku a on na czwartym, powiedziałem mu, że jest ucieleśnieniem Puchona idealnego - miły, słodki i bezużyteczny. Cukrowa forma z wierzchu i zero treści. Wyśmiał mnie. Wkurzył mnie wtedy jak nie wiem.  
Hermiona mogła sobie dokładnie wyobrazić reakcję Zachariasza i poczuła, że usta drgają jej od tłumionego śmiechu.  
- I wtedy on powiedział ci, dlaczego znalazłeś się w Hufflepuffie?  
- Nie. Nic wtedy nie powiedział, po prostu sobie poszedł.  
- No to kiedy ci to wyjaśnił?  
- W dniu kiedy umarł.  
Poczuła, że jej serce wyrywa się ku niemu:  
- Och, Zach, tak mi przykro! Ale przynajmniej zostało ci pozytywne wspomnienie waszej ostatniej rozmowy.  
Przyglądał się jej, zmrużywszy błękitne oczy.  
- Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. On po prostu... za każdym razem, kiedy byłem wobec niego złośliwy, uśmiechał się. Rozmawiał ze mną, podczas gdy reszta osób z naszego Domu raczej tego unikała. A potem, gdy został kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, pozwolił mi wziąć udział w sprawdzianach i grać na pozycji ścigającego. Nikt inny nie chciał mnie w drużynie, ale on powiedział, że się nadaję, tak po prostu. Więc grałem najlepiej jak umiałem, ze względu na niego. Potem został czempionem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a mimo to potrafił zatrzymać się na korytarzu, żeby powiedzieć 'cześć'... A potem zginął.  
Zachariasz przerwał i zmarszczył brwi. Hermiona czekała, milcząc. Po chwili chłopak podjął opowieść:  
- Chciałem oskarżać Voldemorta, Pottera, Bagmana - nawet Dumbledore'a. Każdego, kto mógł być w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny. Właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego trafiłem do Hufflepuffu. I dlaczego on tam trafił. Nigdy nie postawił na mnie krzyżyka. - Zachariasz wzruszył ramionami. - Więc teraz jestem tutaj. By nie pozwolić, żeby on został zapomniany.

Hermiona przysiadła na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszała, podczas gdy wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Zachariasz bywał szorstki, to prawda, ale ona też. Potrafił irytująco czepiać się szczegółów, ale ona też. Nie cieszyła się w Hogwarcie większą popularnością niż on. I, koniec końców, jego upór i nieustępliwość przeważały po stronie pozytywów. Jeśli Cedrik Diggory potrafił to dostrzec, to i ona mogła.  
Wyciągnęła rękę, wyjęła z bukietu pojedynczy kwiat słonecznika i podała go Zachariaszowi.  
Z początku nie chciał go przyjąć.  
- ...To dla Cedrika... - Ale ona tylko położyła mu go na kolanach.  
- Chciałby, żebyś go wziął. Słoneczniki reprezentują lojalność, to prawda, ale również upór i hardość. - Posłała Zachariaszowi przebiegły uśmiech, który go nieco zmieszał. - W języku kwiatów mówią: 'Jesteś wspaniały'.  
Zachariasz zaczerwienił się, ale podniósł kwiat.  
- W takim razie zdecydowanie nie ja powinienem go dostać.  
- I ty masz swoje zalety, Zachariaszu Smithie. - Podniosła się energicznie i strzepnęła źdźbła trawy ze spódnicy. - Czy mogę postawić ci kawę?  
Popatrzył na nią zmrużonymi oczyma, jedną ręką osłaniając je od słońca.  
- Nie. Nie przepadam za kawą. - Przez chwilę pomyślała, że tylko szuka pretekstu by odmówić, ale potem dodał:  
- Ale możesz postawić mi piwo.

--


End file.
